deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azrael Hardrada
WARNING!!! THE FOLLOWING PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS AND UNPUBLISHED CONTENT FOR AESIR: CROSS WARS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Azrael is the protagonist of Iceaura39's 'Aesir: Cross Wars' on Wattpad. Fanon WikiIdeas So Fat * Angel Blood Vs Azrael Hardrada Possible Opponents * Pit * Yu Narukami * Stocking Anarchy * Flaronis Destina * Sora Backstory Once an ordinary boy named Leon, his house was invaded one fateful night by gangsters, who shot and killed his brother Rick. The next day, he received an invitation to visit a funhouse known as 'The City of Light', but it was all just a ploy from the evil Loki to kidnap children and lock them in Helheim. After a few months, the group managed to get out, but not without a few lives lost. Leon came home to discover his house destroyed and his parents dead, and an order from Loki to gather in the park alongside the rest of the survivors. He ordered the group to sacrifice one of them to him, and Leon offered up his life. After Loki killed him, he found himself in Limbo, where he was reincarnated as an angel and named Azrael, meaning 'hope' by the God of Thunder, Thor, who then adopted him as a son. He now works as the Guardian Angel of Freya, Goddess of Love. Personality If there's one word we can use to describe Azrael, it's mellow. It's incredibly hard to make him fully pissed off (unless you're Azazel) and he tends to speak in a gentle tone. Fortunately, we can use more than one word, so we will. He is also very kind and optimistic. One of the most upbeat characters in the book, Azrael always has a wisecrack and/or a pun for any opportunity. This has also resulted in him being very sarcastic, dubbed 'The Prince of Snark' by Iceaura39. Personal Info * Full Name: Azrael Hardrada * Physical Age: 15 * Race: Angel (Reincarnated Human) * Gender: Male * Height: 1.62 m * Weight: 46 kg * Elemental Forte: Light, Lightning Gear * Blitzkrieg: A magic sword granted to him by Thor. Can enchant itself with powerful Lightning magic to enhance the power of its cuts. * Electro Light: A gun given to him by Thor. Shoots magic bullets. * Insulator Cloak: A coat that he is required to wear at all times. Gives him a resistance to electrically based attacks. * Freya's Grenades: An infinite supply of grenades granted to him by Freya. Myriad Might: The Trickster Every fighter in Aesir: Cross Wars has a power known as a Myriad Might. Azrael is known as 'The Trickster'. His power allows him to teleport in short bursts and it also increases his speed greatly. Stats * Physical Attack: B * Physical Defense: C * Magic Attack: B * Magic Defense: A * Speed: S * Luck A Skills Expert Swordsman Has some knowledge in martial arts Good Mage Super Speed: Has no officially listed top speed, but has been known to dodge lightning and light. Genius Level Intellect Good at trickery, true to his Myriad Might Light Magic: Can use light magic in various ways. For example, he can shoot it as energy beams or create blades with it. Lightning Magic: Can use lightning magic to attack and enhance his senses. Techniques and Spells * Spark: A lightning based attack, used as a basic ranged spell. * Rolling Sword: A vertical rolling slash, used as a basic melee attack. * Thor Strike: Covers his sword in lightning shaped like a hammer and smashed the enemy with it. * Fulgur Aid: Casts Spark on himself, absorbing the lightning and increasing his attack power and speed. * Charged Shot: Shoots a powerful charged bullet at the enemy. * Sun Blast: Sun Blast: Call on a massive shower of light energy from the sky, which lands on the enemy. A powerful spell, granting temporary blindness to the enemy at a whopping 1% rate. * Heaven's Drive: Surrounds the opponent in a lot of grenades, and shoots them rapidly until every last one is detonated. * Heal: A healing spell. Effectiveness is based off the user's Magic Defense. Hurts undead foes. * Rolling Thunder: Creates a tornado of lightning magic around himself and rapidly spins into the opponent. * Harvester Light - Slash: Enchants his blade with Light magic and slashes the opposition 7 times. * Harvester Light - Pierce: Enchants his blade with Light magic and pierces through the opponent, releasing the magic upon impact. * Wild Volt: Releases a dome shaped field of lightning around himself. * Fleeting Fate: Azrael's strongest regular attack. Slashes the enemy so quickly, that 12 slashes look like one. Only usable when Fulgur Aid is active. Deals magical damage. Aesir Cross By calling on the power of Odin, Azrael can transform into a version of himself with a fraction of Odin's power. Armed with the blade known as Gram, he cuts down all those who oppose absolute justice. Originally at odds with Azrael for his templar-like ways, the two eventually reconciled. Stats * Physical Attack: B+ * Physical Defense: S * Magic Attack: B+ * Magic Defense: SS * Speed: SS * Luck: A++ New abilities * Enhanced defensive power * Enhanced attack power * Can create chains of light * Seems to be able to summon paint from nowhere, for some reason * Can't use Lightning New Techniques and Spells * Angel Return: Performs a double slashing attack, ending in a small explosion. * Judge's Wrath: Summons a giant crucifix of light from the sky and makes it land on the opponent. * Break- Odin's Rage: Infuses Gram with Odin power and performs a long series of slashes, and then grabs the enemy and shoots a light beam at them. * Judgement Charge: Releases shockwaves binding the enemy in place, and shoots a beam at them. Ultimate Skills * Golden Gloria: Turns his sword into a massive beam of light, and coats it in an enchanted metal. For a set duration of time, he lets himself go loose at the opponent. After the skill, all his stats are boosted for a limited time. * Sacred Burst: Creates an enormous amount of light from his body. Basically a superpowered, Light elemental Wild Volt. * Bound Heaven: Summons rings of energy proportionate to the size of his target, and uses them to bind them to the spot. Then summons a small energy hole behind the foe, letting it sap away at their energy. Finally, he creates a giant sword of light and thrusts it through the rings, making them explode. Infinite Cross Once Azrael had become one with Aesir Cross, it managed to evolve and become part of him. Armed with the godly sword Dragvandil, this form focuses more on offensive ability instead of defense, and is the form he used to defeat Hel. New Abilities * Enhanced offensive ability * Can use Darkness based attacks * Power dependent on the amount of hope Azrael has * Can use Lightning moves again * Retains all of Azrael's previous abilities Stats * Physical Attack: SS * Physical Defense: S * Magic Attack: SS * Magic Defense: SS * Speed: SSS * Luck: SS New Techniques and Spells * Salvation: Creates a shower of light from below the enemy. * Gale of the Slayer: Shoots a dark razor wind attack at the foe. * Ray of Hope: Shoots a light beam at the opponent from his sword. * End Conflict: Like Ray of Hope, but with Darkness. * Nidhogg's Rage: Enchants the blade with Lightning and slashes them twice. * Destiny Break: Ultimate Skill. Summons a rainbow-coloured beam of light into his blade, and then spins around rapidly, turning the blade and light into a drill around himself, to pierce through the opponent's body. May be followed by a myriad of slashes. Feats and Strengths * Won the Second Cross War for Asgard by defeating Hel singlehandedly. * Mastered and evolved Aesir Cross. * Has defeated several demon generals. * Defeated Nafir, the fallen angel bent on stealing his spot as protagonist. * Excellent at taking magic attacks. * Survived Hel's 'Darkest Destiny', which leveled all of Yggdrasil (an entire solar system) * An incredibly quick thinker and highly intelligent * Fast enough to dodge attacks from Odin, Mani and Hel. * Survived numerous attacks from Loki even as a human. Weaknesses * Weak to darkness-based attacks and moves utilising ghosts. Is thought to be Phasmaphobic, as these attacks hurt him a lot more than his allies. * Failed to defeat Azazel * Lost against Abaddon * Fairly average attack power. * Lost against the Retarhydra * Can't take much of a physical beatdown. * Humble to the point of self-doubt. * Hates killing, often having to force himself to do it. Mary Sue Litmus Score: 22 Azrael may be a tough combatant, but he has several flaws that prevent him from being a 'perfect' character. He is cowardly, slightly awkward in social affairs, and tends to let people push him around, suggesting submissiveness. He also possesses a low self-esteem, and many of his battles were won with outside help. A score of 22 shows a slightly moderate chance of him resembling a Mary Sue, but he is not. one due to the reasons shown above Trivia * Azrael's theme is Hexagon Force by Waterflame. * Aesir Cross' theme is Chaoz Fantasy by ParagonX9. * His name in this book means 'hope'. * His unofficial voice actor is Max Mittelman. Category:Iceaura39 Category:'Aesir: Cross Wars' characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Angels Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Scientists Category:Elementals Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Asgardians Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with angelic powers Category:Teenagers Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Fantasy Combatants